


Sense of Urgency

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bladder Control, Crossdressing Kink, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori doesn’t know whether to hide or stop moving all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Urgency

Nitori doesn’t know whether to hide or stop moving all together.

 

He knows it’s dumb, Rin had wanted to see him like this after all, but a part of him still feels like he should flee and keep what’s left of his dignity. His bladder, however, protests at the idea of moving even an inch, and, consequently, jamming Rin’s hand into his aching bladder.

 

His boyfriend lays beside him on his stomach, nonchalantly scrolling through his phone. Really, if he weren’t tapping his finger-tips against the silver haired boy’s stomach and he wasn’t laying here in his maid outfit, Nitori just might believe that Rin really is paying attention his phone.

 

But Nitori is laying here, on Rin’s bunk, and in his maid outfit. He has ribbon tied into a bow on top of his head, and cute tights with cats on each of his shins that Rin had picked out at their last mall visit.

 

And Rin is tapping his fingers along Nitori’s stomach, not quite close enough to his bladder for it to cause a real problem but close enough for him to feel it.

 

He has nothing in his system but a handful of blueberries and two cups of stir-able iced coffee that Rin made him this morning. When they do this with Rin, he needs much more before he’s even on the cusp of desperation, but a single cup of coffee’s diuretic affect usually comes with a close call after Nitori’s first class of the day.

 

  
Coffee had always worked double time on Nitori’s bladder, making him have to pee pretty frequently for about three hours before things settled back to normal. Despite loving the taste of iced coffee and chocolate syrup, he usually avoided the stuff for this reason.

 

But it’s the weekend, and Nitori has the whole weekend to work the coffee out of his system.

 

The plan is to take advantage of all the bathroom trips Nitori would have to take - along with the maid outfit Nitori agreed to wear for his boyfriend’s birthday. Really, he feels a bit silly and like he has to hide himself, but the older boy loves the way he looks in a dress.

 

Right now, Nitori has a problem. That problem being the position that he’s in. The silver haired boy has been lying on his back for almost twenty minutes now, and the position stopped comfortable a while ago.

 

In order to shift, though, he has to be forced into Rin’s hand. Considering that his bladder had already been sending SOS signals for the past five minuets, that’s not a move he wants to make.

 

Turning his head carefully, Nitori says, “I have to go.”

 

Rin drops his phone so fast that it’s almost like it’s overheated. It slips in the crack between the bed and the wall, but neither of them a move to save it.

 

The older boy hovers over his boyfriend, one hand on the bed and the other creeping up the skirt of Nitori’s costume. His leg twitches Rin’s hand moved up to his bladder.

 

“You gonna make a mess, hmm?” Rin hums, tapping on Nitor’s soft skin, “You know, maids are supposed to clean the messes, not make them.”

 

Nitori groans and stretches out his legs when Rin presses down on his bladder.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he pants, “I can’t help it.”

 

Rin hums and rubs circles around Nitori’s bladder. The silver haired boy is panting now, and each rub from Rin’s hand sends a wave of need through him.

 

“I suppose we can an exception, just this once,” Rin murmurs, pressing into Nitori’s bladder.

 

The younger boy hisses through his teeth and curls his toes.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” he babbles mindlessly, grabbing at Rin’s shoulders and trying to find purchase there.

 

“But not yet,” Rin says, grinning when Nitori whines, “Not until I say so. Turn onto your stomach.”

 

Rin removes his hand from under his boyfriend’s skirt. Shaking, Nitori does as he’s told.

 

He digs his nails into the bed when the pressure of his body weight pushes his bladder against the mattress. Rin snakes his hands around his boyfriend and wiggles them in between his skin and the mattress.

 

“Grind for me,” Rin growls, nibbling on Nitori’s ear.

 

Gasping, the younger boy does as he’s told. He rolls his hips against Rin’s hands while Rin pushes back.

 

The urgency of his desperation spikes and Nitori lets out a sob. He squeezes his eyes shut and his thighs tremble with effort of keeping everything in.

 

He feels some leak out and freezes. Rin, realising what happened, moans in his ear.

 

“R-Rin!” Nitori squeaks when Rin kneads a few more drops out of him.

 

The panties Rin had him wear feel wet now, and he knows his knees would be clacking together if his boyfriend’s body wasn’t making it impossible.

 

“Get to the tub?” Rin asks, wiggling his fingers against his bladder.

 

Nitori nods and Rin gets off of him. The older boy kneels beside the bed and gently strokes the skin around his boyfriend’s beauty mark until he control over himself again.

 

Nitori has to stop multiple times to gain back control and by the time they make it to the bathroom, his rights are dripping with urine. Rin helps him into the bathtub before joining him.

 

“Ready?” Rin asks, hand hovering over Nitori’s bladder.

Knees clacking together, the younger boy nods. Rin jams his hand into Nitori’s bladder and he jerks forward. His boyfriend separates his legs to give himself a clear view of Nitori’s accident.

 

The younger boy lifts his skirt so Rin can see the liquid rolling down and clinging to his kitty tights. Nitori moans at the euphoric feeling of release, and Rin moans at the sight of it.

 

The silver haired boy lets his head drop into Rin’s shoulder as a pleasant shiver runs down his spine. The older boy presses against Nitori’s bladder until he’s finally, blissfully empty.

 

Nitori glances up and Rin cups his cheek.

 

“You did good, baby,” he murmurs, placing kisses around Nitori’s face.

 

The younger boy smiles and nuzzles into Rin’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll probably have to go again in like, half an hour,” he says, wrapping his arms around Rin’s middle lazily.

 

“Mm, okay.”


End file.
